ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Get cutscene at the lamp near Runic Portal (Blank Target). Selecting "Yes" will render you unable to enter Salaheem's Sentinels until the mission is completed (unable to check rank up status or rank up for assaults), and will trigger a cutscene. *Battlefield located at Nyzul Isle Staging Point. *There is a 45 minute time limit to complete this mission. *Raubahn reraises twice. *Defeat Raubahn three times and Razfahd to 50% to win the first battle. *Defeat Alexander to complete the mission. Raubahn (Blue Mage): *Susceptible to sleep. *Uses Eyes On Me repeatedly. Be careful of Eyes On Me while his 2-hour ability Azure Lore is active; it can do over 1100 damage even to a target with Shell IV. *Will regen if left unclaimed. *'First Round' Moderate accuracy and damage. *'Second Round' Much the same as the first round; may be slightly stronger. *'Final Round' Has more HP and can be immune to either melee, magic, or ranged damage the entire fight. His immunity is based on what he took the most damage from the first and second round. He will give you a message upon reraise based on what you killed him with. :*If you kill him twice with majority melee damage, he will be immune to melee in the last round. :*If you kill him twice with majority magic damage, he will be magic immune in the last round. :*If you kill him twice with majority ranged damage, he will be immune to ranged in the last round. :*If you kill him with mixed damage, i.e. majority magic on round one and majority melee the second, he will have no immunities on the last round. :*He flees in this form, so kiting is impossible. :*Every time he reraises, he will mention what "his body remembers": that is a hint on what type of damage was dealt most. When defeated a second time, he will either say another sentence of the same sort (which means mixed damage was dealt in the preceding rounds), or an unrelated sentence. In this case, it is an indication that he has developed immunity (e.g., the same type of damage was dealt in the first two rounds). * Raubahn will be able to use Azure Lore again after reraising (hence he will able to use his 2-hour ability three times in total). Razfahd (Iron Colossus Armor) *Seems very weak. *Does not move or regen. *Casts Holy II, Dia III, Diaga III, Banish IV, Banishga III. *Once down to 50%, a cutscene will be triggered. **Uses Perfect Defense around 50%. The cutscene will not trigger a cutscene until Raubahn is defeated a third time. *Best to store TP on him. Alexander *Once the transformation cutscene is over, you will need to defeat Alexander who will have 100% HP. *Does not move, turn, or regen HP. *Can change his immunity between melee and magic during the battle. *Seems to be weak to . *Can take a very long time to kill, even with two-hour abilities. His use of multiple AoEs make a wipe or several wipes likely. Time can be as much an enemy as the boss himself, so it may be wise to retry if someone dies before facing Alexander. *Alexander is known to use the following: :*'Draw In', when the target is beyond 20'. :*Casts Holy II, Diaga III, Dia III, Banishga III, and Banish IV. :*'Radiant Sacrament:' Targeted AoE physical damage (200-400 damage) and wipes Utsusemi and Additional Effect: Magic Defense Down. Physical damage reduction gear reduces damage taken from this. If your Ninja is tanking, it would be better to straight tank Alexander. He uses this move less frequently when person with hate is standing beside it. :*'Void of Repentance:' Single target Terror for several seconds. :*'Gospel of the Lost:' Heals Alexander for around 900-1100 HP and removes debuffs. Very short casting time, but can be stunned. :*'Divine Spear:' Low Damage single target move which has an additional effect of attack -25%. This is a conical attack and he only seems to use it if his target is directly in front of him. :*'Divine Judgment:' AoE 1000+ physical damage and clears Utsusemi. Alexander will use this ability at 50% of his HP and possibly several times again at 5% like a 2-hour ability. He will give a warning the chat log including "ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ." Divine Judgment is radial around the target, not radial around Alexander. :*'Mega Holy:' Area of Effect light damage. :*'Perfect Defense' Complete immunity to either magical, physical, or ranged attacks for a short period of time. Uses this from around 10% and can use multiple times, each time resulting in a new immunity. Check the immunity before using Magic, Weapon Skills, or Two-Hours. Notes *In all of Raubahn's forms, using stun spells and skills are important, so having a Dark Knight or Blue Mage in the party will certainly help with the survival of the party as well as overall damage. *Alexander only aggros within normal hearing range and will attack you if you get too close. *Alexander does not regen health if left unclaimed, so it is possible to wipe, reraise, unweaken, and continue damaging him from the point at which the wipe occurred. *The use of Tractor is allowed in this battle. *If you fail the mission, you will need to return to Naja Salaheem to obtain another Mythril Mirror key item for another fight. *No experience point penalty from death. *You can save Imperial Standing for runic portal pass by using Assault Orders for Nyzul Isle since you do not have to leave the staging point. *This fight can be repeated for someone else who needs the fight. No mirror is required for the person reentering. Strategy See Strategy notes. ---- Game Description Escort Nashmeira as she sets out to convince Razfahd to halt his radical plan. Head to Nyzul Isle and show your true mercenary mettle. ----